All fair in love
by NekoKitty933
Summary: So something bit different from me and not so canonical as most of my stories : WARNINGS: Boys love, some spoilers, smut on the second part. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Pairings: Draco X Severus and Harry X Remus X Sirius
1. All fair in love

**Draco Malfoy was sitting in a cafeteria in the busy Daegon alley. It was the place where wizards and witches got all their shopping needs filled and same time got the chance to socialize just like in the muggle world people did when they went shopping. For Draco this was more of a routine thing. He was going to meet someone you would not expect: Harry Potter.**

**After Voldemor gone things had changed for both of them. They both were 20 now and in happy relationships. Their love-life was the thing that got them weekly drinking coffee in this same small cafeteria.**

**After the war Harry had moved in with his godfather Sirius Black's and ex-professor Remus Lupin's house in Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius were animangus (Remus being a werewolf and Sirius able to transform to a normal black wolf.) At first things have been quite normal until both of Sirius's and Remus's animal sides began to tell their respective human master's that Harry was their mate. Things had gotten almost to a point where no one spoke to one another because of the tension in the household. Luckily things had resolved nicely and now all three were in a happy and loving relationship with each other. **

**Draco had ended up in to his current relationship quite dramatically. He was now living together with his ex-professor Severus Snape. They were now peacefully happy but the beginning had not been all that happy. At first Snape had been put to Azkaban prison because of siding with Voldemor just like Draco's parents. Snape was in Azkaban for a year before released after Harry, Hermione and Ron witnessing in a re-trial that he had acted upon as spy for Dumbledore and had actually helped in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Draco had not ended up to prison because as been a minor during the war court saw him as a victim of his parent's crimes. They had met again with Snape when he had visited his parents in Azkaban, the same day Snape was released. **

**Draco had not forgotten how much Snape went through to protect him so he offered Snape to stay in the Malfoy mansion. Snape had refused but said that if he absolutely wanted to repay him they could have dinner together. So the Dinner was at Snapes small but homey apartment 50 km east from London. After two bottles of wine and three shots of fire-whiskey things had gotten intimate. At first both of them had been denying that there was any way they could be attracted to each other. Draco mainly because he had never considered himself gay, Snape because Draco was over 20 years his senior and an ex-pupil. At some point the sex had become a regular thing and it happened when both being sober so Draco had asked bluntly if Snaped wanted something more stable. **

**So this all had resulted to the fact that every week Harry and Draco met up in the cafeteria to talk about the ups and downs of their love life. It proved to be good arrangement because they were not the best of friends so they could be quite straight forward and objective when solving each other's problems. Harry stepped inside and saw Draco in the left side corner where they always sat. The waitress already knew what to bring them so he went straight to sit down to the opposite side of the table.**

**- Good day Draco. How are you? asked Harry politely as the waitress brought him hot chocolate and a cinnamon bum. **

**- I'm was well until Severus and I argued this morning, said Draco sounding irritated and depressed in the same time. **

**Harry could not help but to smile a little. Draco had always been keen to keep up the perfect image of himself and those close to him but after they started these conversations he had become more human in Harry's eyes. **

**- What was the argument about?**

**Draco had deep sigh before he started to explain what had made Severus rush out of door just hour after they waken up:**

**- We were at this muggle club last night and one guy made moves towards me. Severus got extremely jealous (as always) he could have killed the guy just with his stare. I had to pull him back aside to calm him down. So then later on the dance floor a guy of our age started to get bit too close to Sev and they even exchanged looks. I went to the guy and told him to stay away from my man. So this morning he starts with this crap that I'm embarrassing if I make a scene over him having "innocent" flirting with another guy but no one can come close to me without the guy getting killed or me being punished by a week of silence. **

**Harry was thinking carefully about what Draco had just told him. He knew both Severus and Draco were jealous and passionate and it seemed that even he was in a three-way relationship Draco and Severus argued ten times more in a month then three of them in a year. He knew that by any means Draco and Severus weren't unhappy; they were just both "aggressive" personalities. **

**- Well you should say you are sorry when he returns home but also say that he has to apologize too and that both of you need to have the same rules what comes to other men, said Harry.**

**Draco knew Harry was right. He just wished Severus would stop mixing him with being a child that needed scolding to a grown man who knew well the limits of their relationship. He had another deep sigh.**

**- So change of subject, how are things in your household of wolves?**

**- Well… we need to figure out Remus a birthday present. Sirius wants to bake the cake (which probably is something I will regret later) and I got the task to get the present. I have no idea what I should get him. Any ideas? **

**It was Draco's turn to have his silent moment of thinking. Well he always has two presents to Severus: something naughty and something nice. Last time he bought a collar and ties to Severus to use on himself and then a new book about potion history. **

**- Doesn't Lupin read a lot and isn't he the leader of your pack as you like to say? asked Draco.**

**- Yes and yes.**

**- Okey good. Last birthday like every birthday I got Severus two presents. The first one was a book he wanted, the second was something more erotic. I bought myself a collar and ties. He tied me to the bed post and we played master and slave the whole night. Have to say it was one the most amazing nights I have had with him so far, said Draco having slight smile on his face when memories of that night came back to his mind. **

**After thinking for a moment Draco's suggestion didn't seem too bad. He knew Remus had wanted a book about muggle folktales involving magical creatures. He would have to buy two collars and two times the ties since he bet Remus wanted to try it on both of them even Harry was the ultimate bottom of three of them. He smiled to Draco and thanked him:**

**- You saved my day. I hope you and Severus will be able to make up.**

**- (Really deep sigh) I pray so too. Sometimes his out only few hours sometimes to the next morning. **

**They paid their coffees and said good byes. **

**In the same evening -**

**- Happy birthday Remmy! shouted Harry and Sirius when Remus came home from work.**

**The man in his early forties hugged both of the men. He sniffed his nose to see could he find any unusual scents from his lovers. **

**- Thank you my Padfoot and pup. Harry you have been with Malfoy today haven't you? What did you tell about our personal life this time? asked Remus with a playful smirk on his face.**

**Sirius and Remus knew that Harry and Draco talked quite openly about their relationships even from the most embarrassing things. They were happy that their mate had someone to open up to and it was fun to also hear how Snape was dealing with Draco who could be a brat sometimes. They sat down and for all their luck Sirius had managed to make actually quite good cheese cake. **

**- Well they had an argument and Draco was bit worried since Snape had rushed out of the house. I told him it will be okay like always, Harry took a piece of the cake before he continued:**

**- And then he gave me the best idea ever for what to give Remy as a gift. **

**Harry placed the book on the table. A wide smile came to Remus's lips. He went and gave deep kisses to both of his beloved mates. **

**- You two know that all I really need is you two for my birthday. This really is too much, said Remus when he returned to his seat. **

**Harry and Sirius exchanged glances before they went beside Remus; Harry to the right and Sirius to the left. Sirius whispered to his long-time lover's ear:**

**- That's what we thought so too. That's why pup came up with something even better than a dusty book. **

**Remus dropped his fork down and saw the wicked faces both of the men had. They grabbed Remus's hands and guided him to their bedroom. **

**Draco had returned from the town around 5 pm. It was getting midnight and Severus had not returned. He hoped that this really wasn't one of those nights that he would end up sleeping alone. Just before he was about the turn the lights off the door opened. Severus came inside looking almost as bad as Draco. Slowly he took his jacket off and then carefully came to sit beside Draco. Draco leaned to him as Severus wrapped his arms around him. **

**They sat their quietly for a moment. Severus was the first break the silence:**

**- I'm sorry. I really am. You know that I love you to death. **

**- I know and I'm sorry too. You… you just can't have different rules than I. We are equals and even I know you don't mean it but it still hurts when I see you exchanging glances with other guys, mumbled Draco in a quiet voice.**

**Severus hated to see Draco like this. He had promised long ago to his mother to protect Draco from harm and sometimes he thought that he hurt Draco more than the Dark Lord ever could. At the beginning he had doubted that he would be able to show Draco the love he deserved but Draco had assured him again and again that they were meant to be. He held Draco even tighter in his arms as he pressed his face to nuzzle that silky platinum hair. **

**- I'm an ass. An ass that loves you more than anything. I don't want to hurt you and when I do it almost kills me. I really want to make up all this; I'll even let you be with another guy for one night if it makes up my idiotic behavior. **

**Draco gasped in shock from Severus's words. He got up from the sofa and slapped Severus to his face before yelling in tears:**

**- Severus Tobias Snape don't you ever even dare to consider me sleeping with another man! For fucks sake I loved you so long and it took me so much time get you so even if you gave me the permission there is no way in bloody hell that I would bed another man.**

**Severus was startled for a moment. He knew Draco could be angry but this was not angry anymore. He stabbed himself mentally for even suggestion something like this to his beloved Draco since he knew Draco would never ever do it. He got up and took the trembling boy back to his embrace. **

**- Shh… my sweet love. I never mention something like that again I promise. **

**- (Sob) Sorry about that but after this long time you should know better.**

**- I know. Now let's get to bed. We both had hard day and I want make you feel good after hurting you so much my dearest. **

**Severus picked Draco's slender body and carried him to their bed. Draco was already smiling happy to know that everything went well after all.**

* * *

**So the reviews and the next chapter is about how Sev and Draco met, if you want me to do the same thing how Harry ended up with Remus and Sirius then tell it to me :)**


	2. Two years ago when all was past

**Azkaban… the hell on earth, the last place you wanted to end up if wizard. The guards, the Dementors, the fact that it always rained and thundered. Yes indeed Azkaban was a place no living being wanted to end up in. **

**Draco Malfoy was visiting his father who had been prisoned after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemor. Lucius Malfoy had become a shadow from the man he used to be and frankly even Draco hated his father he did feel pity for him. Every time he met his father he seemed to be in worse condition than the last time. His mother seemed to be slightly better but women usually weren't treated as roughly as men (unless being psychopath like his aunt Bellatrix.)**

**Yet another hour went by; his father talking bitterly how this had all been a plot of his enemies in the Ministry to overthrow him, his mother trying to act brave. Draco had noted lately that his mother had started talking more and more about her youth. It started to seem like she had fallen to her past and living there now. **

**Draco was feeling depressed just like he felt every time leaving. If he could at least get his mother out of that horrid place it would have made it little easier for him to bare. When he was back in the gates a fragile but familiar voice called his name:**

**- Mr. Malfoy.**

**Draco turned around and could not believe his eyes: SEVERUS! He carefully took two steps closer to the dark character just make sure it was him. **

**- What? How? I mean you were prisoned? Weren't you on the good side? Draco stammered still trying to handle the shock.**

**- Yes I was but to get a re-trial took quite much work from our friend Potter and his companions, said Severus dryly.**

**For some mad reason perhaps and impulse Draco found himself wrapping his arms around Severus. He really didn't seem to think rationally. The only thing that seemed to matter was that Severus was alive and free. When realizing that he was probably making his ex-Professor feeling quite awkward he let go and blush came to his cheeks as he muttered: **

**- Umm… Sorry. Just really happy to see you I suppose. You know I haven't forgotten what you did for me back then. If you need a place to stay you can stay in the mansion as long as you want. **

**Severus didn't say anything for a while. He seemed to examine Draco and what the boys or well at this point young adult's intentions were. He shook his head as a no.**

**- I really want to somehow repay you. You did so much for me, really anything. You must have suffered pain really much. Please.**

**Severus looked in to those grey blue eyes. They were like pleading puppy eyes and showed genuine worry. **

**- Well… I have and apartment from east of London. We could have dinner there since I think it would be good to catch up.**

**- Really?! That sounds great. Do you want to owl me or use muggle methods to send the details? asked Draco sounding like a child on Christmas. **

**- I will owl you. I left mine in a care of a friend before getting captured. I will contact you in two days. **

**After two days from their encounter Draco did receive an invitation from Severus. It was to be Saturday night and Severus would be cooking himself. Well Draco did know that Severus's was from a poor family originally so he didn't have the wealth to have house elves at his home. **

**Severus's apartment was one of those typical old English tile houses. It was quite homey and warm even it had only two rooms but then again a person living alone did not need much more space than this. When Severus came to open the door Draco could swear his heart skipped a beat. Severus didn't look dirty or tired like had looked back when they met at the Azkaban gates. His hair was cut back to its normal length, stubble was shaved and all together Severus looked good. Unlike the robes Draco had so used to see him wear Severus was dressed in a purple collar shirt and black jeans. He had never viewed Severus as an attractive person (not to mention other men) until now. **

**- Wow! You look much better. Here I brought some fire-whiskey thought you might need it after everything, said Draco trying not to sound like a startled idiot. **

**- Thank you. I appreciate this Draco. Now come and sit down I'm sure we have much to talk about, said Severus.**

**What was this?! The Severus Snape he remembered was always strict and never friendly. This Severus was someone from another world: he smiled, talked with calm gentle tone and was polite. Well perhaps something in Azkaban had made him change his attitude but Draco wasn't sure he wanted to know what. **

**In some point of the evening things have moved from the small kitchen table to the living room rug. It was soft and the fire place in front made it all even more appealing place to lay and drink. They had just finished the third bottle of sweet red wine. Draco was feeling tipsy, hot and flustered. He wasn't sure anymore what Severus said to him because it all just sounded so sweet. That voice was so beautiful it made Draco wonder how it would sound in the bliss of sweaty hot sex. No! He was not in to men or even if he was not to those who use to be his teachers or 20 years older than him.**

**Still the more Severus talked the closer they got on that soft rug. In some point Draco whispered in a husky tone:**

**- Severus you are so good to me. Always have been. I want to do something for you too.**

**Severus went quiet as his and Draco's lips met for the first time. At first it was careful touch until Draco pinned them to the floor. He had no idea why he was doing this but it all felt so good at the moment. Since Severus was making no intention to stop him Draco started unbuttoning Severus's shirt. They tossed around on the rug while ripping clothes from each other until they were both naked. **

**Draco was already whimpering since their erected members had been rubbing together for a while. **

**- Ahh! This… this is mad but ohhh gosh! Severus tried to speak but could not deny that pleasure and lust he felt towards Draco.**

**When had this scared selfish brat had become so bloody irresistible that all his morals and sense of responsibility flew straight out of his brain?! Thinking just didn't seem to work anymore as Severus's mind became more and more filled with the need for more. He started to circle his fingers around Draco's so tempting entrance. He muttered a spell that made his finger slick with lubricant and slowly pressed one of his fingers inside that tight whole. Draco let out a moan.**

**It felt odd but not bad. Draco kept rubbing their bodies together even more intensively. **

**- Severus! Severus! was all Draco could say at his state. **

**- Mmhh… Draco I want to do so many things to you! So many dirty things that it makes me harder just by thinking them, murmured Severus as he added another finger of his.**

**He started to stretch Draco's entrance while trying to find the spot that would drive Draco insane from pleasure. After a while of moving his fingers Draco let out the loveliest moan Severus had ever heard. Severus hit the spot again just to be sure and again he received one of those lovely moans. **

**- You like that don't you? You want something bigger don't you? teased Severus as he took a grip from Draco's cock while moving his fingers to that sweet spot.**

**- AHHH! Sever… I ahhh! I never but YESS! Please more! **

**Severus knew this was the last moment for him to stop before crossing the final line but he needed this really much. His cock was aching for relief just like Draco's and it all didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted Draco and he wanted him bad! Without any further warning he trusted himself inside to the sweet young boy under him. They both let out a loud moan. **

**For Draco it was painful but as Severus started moving the pain began to fade. He started feeling pleasure that had never gotten from sex before. It was intense, hot and soooo good! He started trusting his hips to match Severus's trusts. He moaned Severus's name again and again feeling so complete. He had no idea what this man was doing to him but he no longer cared. He wanted this. **

**Next morning-**

**Head ache and confusion were Draco's primary feelings but surprisingly not guilt unlike Severus who seemed to have the word written all over his face. Even Draco saw that Severus was close to a point to have a complete panic attack he could only smile despite the hammering in his head. It had felt good well not good amazing. Well it seemed that if he wanted to do it again Severus was not likely to be the one but he knew there were places both in the wizard and muggle world where he could surely find men to do it with him. But still… something inside of him just hoped that it could be with Severus. Draco thought he might just admit to himself that he liked that older man a lot. He got up from the rug stretching since his back was quite stiff from sleeping on the floor. He looked at the rug and could not avoid seeing the dried cum stains on it. A good kind of shudder went through his spine when momentarily his memories got back to last night. **

**He started putting his clothes back on. After dressing up he noted that Severus was still on the floor having his face covered by his hands. He knew he had to tell something to the man to ease his mind. He went to sit down beside the laying figure. **

**- Hey… you shouldn't be like that. I really liked it and I know this must feel stupid because you were my father's friend, and my teacher and you are older but I don't mind. I really like you not because of what happened but also for who you are. You really have always tried to take care of me and that is something I respect and admire. **

**A silence fell again. Just when Draco was about to get up and leave Severus mumbled:**

**- I know Draco because I like you too beyond the limit that I should. I really was relieved to know that you were alright and didn't end up in to that hellish place. If you need help in anything at all don't hesitate to ask but this is something that we just better not let happen again. I don't want you to get in trouble. **

**Draco saw a tear roll down to Severus's cheek. Why could it not be if they both liked it?! He didn't care. **

**- Seve I…**

**- Don't say anything. If I was a women and 20 years younger than this all might be okay but I don't want anyone to think I seduced you to liking men.**

**- But I don't mind! Really! And you don't seduce anyone to like another.**

**- I know but that is how some might see it. Listen I think it is better for you to leave. I'll owl you next week so we can both think this over. **

**Draco had a deep breath because for now he knew that pushing it further he risked making Severus mad. He did give a quick kiss to Severus's cheek before he rushed to the door. Before he left he said: **

**- I really like you Severus but if you feel like that I might have to go and find another man. Well then good bye, thanks for the dinner. **

**Severus lay there before something in Draco's words snapped in his head; another man! For some reason this just made Severus see red and want to run after Draco and drag him back to this place and never let him go again. Severus felt like a fool; a fool in love for many year. **

**It was Wednesday when Severus's owl brought him a letter. Severus said he wanted to meet Draco again but at his mansion. Between the lines Draco could read that meeting like this Severus thought he might control his actions better but then again in the Malfoy mansion Draco was in charge. Draco owled him back telling Severus he could come this evening after eight. **

**Severus came precisely at eight. They sat together to the Malfoy manor living room. It was much bigger of course than Severus's but then again Draco didn't feel as comfortable in the big room like he had felt in Severus's.**

**- I'm really glad you came. You want something to drink? Scotch, Brandy? asked Draco politely. **

**- I think better to leave it this time.**

**- Ou well in that case I won't take either, said Draco as he came to sit to the couch beside Severus but kept his distance. **

**- So something you wanted to talk about? asked Draco curious to know what Severus was here for even he could guess the reasons.**

**- Well… umm about the last time you said something about other men and well you haven't been with anyone after…? Severus could just not finish his sentence.**

**Draco had a vide smirk on his face. Perhaps he could test how much he interested Severus and maybe get him to admit that what happened earlier wasn't such a big mistake. He did know that playing with Severus's temper might be dangerous but in this case it was worth it. **

**- Well… So what if I had? I mean you did make it quite clear you were not interested.**

**Draco could see something twitch inside Severus. This extreme jealousy showed trough those black eyes more than well so he decided to push little further: **

**- Have to say it was quite a ride not mention it was almost better when I wasn't completely drunk. **

**And then it happened. Severus could not stand it as he grabbed Draco to a rough kiss. He could not stand the idea someone else had kissed those soft pink lips. Suddenly Draco pushed him away and got up standing. He looked at Severus looking little too smug and it didn't take Severus long to realize that he had been toyed with.**

**- Severus you honestly thought I would go to look for another man when I knew that you could not stay away from me more than a few days? asked Draco amused but happy for the reaction he had received. **

**Severus got up and was about leave but Draco waved his wand and locked the double doors leaving out from the living room. He swiftly pinned Severus against doors and purred:**

**- Please I missed you and I can't think clear anymore when all I can think about is you. I'll open these doors and then you will carry me to the master bedroom and fuck me until we're both spent.**

**- Draco I…, tried Severus but it was too late. He didn't know when but he had already his hands wondering all over that perfect body and he wanted to kiss those lips again more than anything. **

**Resistance was futile since Malfoys always get what they want. Another night of pleasure went by and Severus did indeed fuck Draco until they both fell asleep. Next morning seemed to repeat the circle of last times morning all again but Draco knew that Severus would come back to him. He knew there was no way that Severus would let him be with another man no matter how guilty he might feel afterword. **

**It had been going on now for 3 months. Severus no longer tried to push Draco away or stop himself. It was early Saturday and the clock was something between 2 and 3 am. Severus was smoking just like he always did after sex. Draco didn't usually wake up until noon but something did got him up this time. Perhaps it was the feeling that something must be done to change this from having just sex to something deeper. **

**Severus noted that his bed partner was up. He dumped the cigar to the ashtray on the window sill. **

**- You should get some sleep. It's not even morning, said Severus.**

**Draco gave him a smile before leaning in to Severus's chest. Severus wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face to that platinum blonde hair; smells good as always. Draco leaned deeper in to the embrace. He took his sweetest tone what he could manage:**

**- Hey Severus can I ask something?**

**Severus looked at Draco. His eyes had this desperate gleam which he had never seen before and as far as he knew Malfoy's didn't have that kind of gaze (well not until now.)**

**- Well I can't say no that really can I?**

**Draco's smile got wider and he gave a kiss to Severus's cheek before continuing: **

**- I want more than this really… I want to go out with you and not just have sex not that I'm saying I don't enjoy it. **

**Severus was silent. He knew this was coming and that's why he didn't want to start this all originally but somehow after all that they had done it didn't feel such an impossible idea anymore. **

**Severus took a deep breath; perhaps it would not be such a bad idea.**

**- You want to risk you reputation for being with a man over 20 years your senior?**

**- That's not even a question! Of course I do!**

**- (Sigh) Alright then but you have to tell immediately if you come to regret your decision. **

**Draco jumped into Severus lap which caused them to fall back on the bed.**

**- Silly! Of course I won' regret it! Now let's get some sleep and tomorrow we will go out in to some nice restaurant. **

**Severus could not really say no to that. In the end even he didn't want to admit it he could not live without Draco.**

* * *

**Okey so this is the end for now unless I will do the story on Harry, Remus and Sirius but that depends if I get feedback :)) Any way hope you liked this :)**


	3. Link to the last chapter

**_So the third chapter is up but because it is from Harry, Remus and Sirius it is in a different category. Link is here so so enjoy: _**

**_ s/8586820/1/A-wolf-a-dog-and-a-boy-who-lived_**

3 :)


End file.
